Reunited
by IndieRa
Summary: another sasuke and sakura fan fiction... sasuke came back to konoha after his goals were met, and then married sakura... for some reason sasuke left again, leaving sakura with a baby...


**NOTE:** The characters of this story are from Masashi Kishimoto's "NARUTO"

**REUNITED**

4 years have passed since she saw her lover. She was 22 then.  
He left her again. He left without a warning. Not anything, but a lovely baby boy--there son.  
She was depressed when he left. She didn't know what to do back then.  
She was angry at him for leaving her just like that, but she thought to herself that she has to pick herself up for the sake of her son--there son.  
There son had raven black hair and dark black orbs..just like his father.

One afternoon, she was preparing dinner for her and her son Daisuke.  
Afterwhich, she called for Daisuke who was upstairs in his playroom.  
"Daisuke?! Dinner's ready!" she yelled. But she didn't heard any reply, not even crisp creeks on the second floor so she called out again, "Daisuke!" but still there was no response. So she went upstairs thinking that her son didn't hear her. When she opened the door to the playroom, Daisuke wasn't there. She search the rooms on the second floor but he wasn't there. She started to get anxious and her heart beats faster and faster as she searched the whole house, and unluckily she didn't found her.  
She sat on the couch in the living room, buried her head on her hands, as she thought to herself where could Daisuke be. She refused to think that her son was kidnapped just like a form of denial. So she tilted her head up and saw papers on the table filled with Daisuke's scibbles and drawings. All had the same picture.. a picture of a calm stream in the forest. It was the place where she and his lover used to spend time together.  
It was such a beautiful site. Green grass were everywhere with tons of flowers. A large oak tree was there and cherry blossoms.It was a long time when they went there as a family and Daisuke have always been wanting to go back there. Visions of joyous memory rushed through her head as she came to her senses that maybe..just maybe.. Daisuke was there.

She followed her gut feel and rushed through outside the door.  
She ran as fast as she could, leaping from one tree to the other.  
Her heart beats faster and faster as she became worried, nervous and anxious, refusing thoughts of negativity of what might happend to her son. When she got nearer and nearer to the site,  
she heard a child's giggle. She stopped and examined the voices she heard. She whispered to herself "Daisuke!" So she hurriedly went to the site. As soon as she could see the stream,  
she saw a manly figure sitting on the ground,facing the stream and raising the 4yr old baby,  
as if they were playing. They both were giggling and laughing, enjoying each other's presence.  
The man had black raven hair and a katana on his side. That was the only thing that she saw clearly since the moon was slightly covered with thick gray clouds.

She moved closer in a silent motion when she accidentally chip off a branch which made the man noticed her. The man called out "Sakura". At instant she knew who that voice was, and she said,  
"Sasuke?". The man stood up carrying the baby on his left arm. The moon was bright this time and it's light was beaming on both of them. She could clearly see his face now. Still having those dark orbs and expressionless face. Her bright green eyes widen at what she saw. Her heart pumped faster as she stared at him asking herself "Could this be real?". Then Sasuke said, "I've come back..Sorry if I kept you waiting.." A tear fell from Sakura's bright green eyes, then she ran towards him, forgetting every ounce of pain, regret,  
and anger she endured when he was gone.

She then wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on to one side of Sasuke's chest. She couldn't utter a word. All she ever did was cry out of fear and joy. He then embraced her back and noticed her poor wife crying, so he tilted her head up and wiped her tears with his fingers and said, "Don't be afraid Sakura... I am here now.. I won't leave you.. Not anymore!" Sakura stopped crying as she heard the words her lover assured her, giving her a spark of hope. He the stooped down his head to kiss her wife, and Sakura kissed back. She then said "I love you Sasuke!" with so much passion and longingness. "I love you too" Sasuke replied with such love and emotion on his face. Then the 4yr-old Uchiha blurted out, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm hungry"  
The couple laughed and Sasuke said, "Isn't he adorable?" Sakura giggled with a nod of affirmation.  
Then she said "Let's go home Sasuke..". Sasuke nodded with a smile..

**-END-**

please make a review or comment on this one... thanks!


End file.
